With or without you
by Lana-la-witch
Summary: Suite d'Une question de confiance...toujours en coauteur avec Manouchka


With or without you 

Auteur : Lana the witch and Manouchka

E-mail: silber.aureliewanadoo.fr ou and stephmalowanadoo.fr

Catégorie : 100 romance Jarod / Miss Parker…

Genre : NC-17 (oulala ça va chauffer !)

Saison : Tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer

Disclaimer: Les persos pas à nous (Snif… j'aurais bien voulu avoir Jarod pour mon quatre heures ou être à la place de Parker dans cette histoire oulala je m'égare à mort là !), on touche pas de sous non plus…

Note :  Ce serait sympa de nous dire à moi et à Manouchka ce que vous en pensez. Si vous voulez que je continue à vous en envoyer… alors s.v.p, s.v.p, s.v.p, envoyez-nous des feedback !

Spéciale dédicace : Pour toi Manouchka. Toi qui disais que je serais aux commandes pour les scènes chaudes : bin voilà j'l'ai fait.

Autre chose : Fais toi un bon trip et fini le coca avant d'écrire ! lol ! ( heuu chui passé au light citron ! sa déchire !)

Bonne lecture à tous !

Jarod et miss Parker étaient affalés dans le canapé chez cette dernière. Ils venaient de rentrer de chez Raines (lire Une question de confiance avant si vous voulez comprendre). Miss Parker se trouvait dans les bras de Jarod, elle se délectait de sa présence. Jarod, lui, se contentait de l'embrasser dans le creux de l'oreille ou dans le cou.

Je t'aime Meg.

Tais-toi et embrasses moi idiot.

Elle captura ses lèvres avec ferveur, quémandant un passage qu'il lui accorda sans hésitation et approfondit le baiser en y faisant passer tout l'amour qu'elle refoulait en elle depuis tant d'années. Ils étaient tellement passionnés qu'ils se levèrent sans même se lâcher pour aller vers la chambre mais à peine avaient-ils fait la moitié du chemin qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse emportant au passage la télécommande de la chaîne hi-fi qui s'alluma presque instantanément sur la chanson de U2, _With or without you._

Jarod et Parker s'arrêtèrent un moment en entendant les premières paroles

_See the stone set in your eyes,_

_See the thorn twist in your side, _

_I wait for you,_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate, _

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait… without you._

- Tu crois que sa va devenir notre chanson ?

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

- Je ne sais pas, reconnaît que sa nous ressemble un peu.

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you._

- Et tu choisis quoi ?

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

- Comment sa ?

- Avec, ou sans moi ?

- A ton avis ?

_I can't live_

Il plongea son regard dans le sien mais ne la laissa pas répondre, il était déjà en train d'embrasser ces lèvres pour le plus grand bonheur de Parker.

_And you give yourself away._

_And you give yourself away_

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par ses baisers, qui devenait de plus en plus intense, et suivait, en un sens, le rythme que la music imposait.

_And you give_

_And you give_

Jarod sépara dans un geste lent les pans du chemisier de Parker, et pris soin d'embrasser chaque partie que ce malheureux bout de tissu avait pour but de cacher.

_And you give yourself away_

Il descendit jusqu'au ventre plat de Parker et remonta avec la même lenteur pour retrouver sa bouche toujours aussi exquise.

_My hands are tied_

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et se cambra, offrant son corps a ses multiples baisers.

Jarod entreprit de lui ôter son pantalon, il fit lentement descendre la fermeture, et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes qu'il avait toujours admiré, il contempla un instant le corps à moitié nu de Meg, il ne pouvait imaginer, qu'il lui appartenait, pour cette nuit, pour toujours, elle était à lui, et il l'avait tant désiré

Elle ne le laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps et l'attira vers elle.

_My body bruised, she's got me with_

En un geste et profitant d'un moment d'inattention de sa part, elle s'était retrouvée sur lui, elle décida elle aussi de profiter pleinement de cette nuit qui s'offrait à eux, se moquant de celle qui suivrait, du moment qu'elle était avec lui.

Cette position ne dérangeait pas plus Jarod, qui pouvait admirer la magnifique poitrine de sa partenaire, il posa ses mains sur son dos et les laissa descendre …

Meg défit la fermeture de son pantalon et en profita, pour retirer son boxer, elle admira un moment, une partie du corps de Jarod, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir, un jour, à part peut être perdu dans un de ses rêves les plus intimes qu'il lui était déjà arrivé de faire ces dernières semaines.

_Nothing left to win and_

_Nothing else to lose_

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis descendit lentement en traçant une ligne invisible de la bouche de Jarod jusqu'à son bas ventre, sur lequel elle s'attarda un moment.

Jarod était surpris, même Zoe n'avait été aussi loin. Il plongeait dans un abîme d'extase alors que Meg jouait de sa langue et de ses mains délicates mais néanmoins dangereuses sur la verge de Jarod d'où saillait une longue veine bleue.

Il explosait littéralement et Meg le sentait. Elle s'arrêta et reprit son chemin en sens inverse vers la bouche de son amant mais Jarod ne la laissa pas faire et même si Parker le dominait sur l'instant, il préférait dominer, ce qu'il fit presque instantanément.

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu veux faire ?

-J'en suis sûre, ce que je veux c'est toi et seulement toi.

Il put lire dans son regard un sentiment d'immense confiance, d'amour profond, il eut le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé la petite fille qu'il avait tant aimée. Cela lui redonnait confiance. Cependant la petite fille avait bien changé et s'était transformée en une femme pleine de charme, qui le faisait craquer à chacun de ses regards, et les jeux d'enfants laissait place aujourd'hui à d'autres jeux nouveaux mais néanmoins tout aussi agréables, pour le plus grand bonheur de Jarod.

Il l'embrassa tendrement tout en la pénétrant lentement. A ce contact, ils se sentaient électrisés, comme si c'était pour tous les deux leur « première fois » (comme si pour tout les deux il s'agissait de leur « première fois »). Jarod entama alors un mouvement de va-et-vient d'abord lent puis plus rapide car Meg le faisait aller plus vite en l'accompagnant d'ondulations du bassin. Ils étaient en parfaite osmose, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un ; l'Ange et l'Élu réalisaient la prophétie. Leur synchronisme était tel qu'ils atteignirent le septième ciel en même temps, Jarod se déversant en Meg en murmurant doucement son nom à l'oreille.

Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un dans l'autre, durant un long moment puis se détachèrent à regret.

- Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça p'tit génie !

- Moi non plus, mais j'ai enfin retrouvé la petite fille dont j'étais amoureux il y a des années. Je t'aime tant Meg.

- …

Totalement vidée, Parker s'était endormie, sa tête reposant sur le torse de Jarod et l'un de ses bras entourant la taille du Caméléon comme si elle ne voulait plus le laisser partir.

Jarod l'embrassa sur le front puis la rejoignit dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut quelques seconde pour se remémorer les évènements de la veille, elle sentit un poids peser contre son dos, et sur son ventre, lentement elle releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Jarod, elle n'avait pas rêver, cette nuit merveilleuse avait véritablement existé , avec délicatesse et dans des gestes lents elle écarta le bras de Jarod et se releva en

douceur, une fois debout elle le regarda un moment, son visage paraissait tranquille. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire en l'observant il

dormait comme un enfant, serein, le centre n'étais plus, leurs soucis était loin derrière eux, et ils s'aimaient !

Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine et prépara du café, elle n'entendit pas Jarod, et fut surprise lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, mais sa voix, la rassura tout de suite

- Bonjour. Elle sentit ses bras se nouait autour de sa taille il enfuit son visage dans le creux de son coup et l'embrassa, elle se retourna et tout naturellement les lèvres de Jarod semblèrent retrouver le chemin, des siennes.

Un matin dans ses bras, combien de fois y avait-il pensait, il ne saurait dire le nombre avec précision, tant il était excessif Ce matin encore en se réveillant, seule dans ce grand lit, il crut qu'il avait rêver, ce n'est qu'en se redressant, et en s'apercevant, qu'il était dans le lit de Parker, qu'il eut un doute, il s'était décidé à en sortir, en passant devant la cuisine il l'avait aperçut, le dos tourné, elle était magnifique, sans faire de bruit il s'était approché et l'avait embrassé, puis elle s'était retourné lentement, toujours dans ses bras , un sourire illuminant son visage, et là il avait su, que cette nuit avait été aussi belle et magique pour elle qu'elle ne l'avait été pour lui, il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser, même si il était persuadé qu'à l'avenir, ce geste se répéterait souvent.


End file.
